


Burning Sun

by he_wants_to_write



Series: Destiel Smut Collection [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Decade of Destiel | 10 Year Anniversary of Lazarus Rising, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Smut Brigade (Supernatural), Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he_wants_to_write/pseuds/he_wants_to_write
Summary: Dean presents to Castiel the wonders of morning sex.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Smut Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Burning Sun

Even since Castiel became human, Dean made sure to introduce him to all kind of sensations, tastes and experiences. The hunter still laughs at the memory of Castiel cranking open his first beer and taking a sip, glancing around with a disgusted expression as soon as the bitter liquid hit his taste buds. 

Or when he learned how to drive; which took the hunter by surprise. Millions of years of existence, the angel watched cars being created, but never took interest in knowing how it worked. The adrenaline of driving fast in an empty highway, the warmth of fire and the gelid sensation of fear and excitement.

Watching the blue eyed angel turn into a different person every day, growing more with each experience and basic knowledge that he made effort to catch up on, all of that turned Dean himself into a different person. So different that he wasn't afraid anymore; he didn't hold back on their first kiss, or how he even dared to offer Castiel to experience something new; arousal. 

Months passed. Castiel's bedroom was covered in dust for being inhabited and Dean's got another nightstand on the side of his bed. Sam grinned to himself in the first night that he caught them sleeping together, passed out together in Dean's bed accidentally after a hunt. Dean had his arm around Cas and legs tangled in one another. The younger Winchester turned off the light and closed the door, glad that his brother found comfort in their best friend. 

In one particular morning, Dean woke to the sound of Castiel's soft breathing beside him. The lamp on Cas' nightstand was still on, illuminating the peaceful expression in his partner's face. The dimmed, yellow light looked like a halo, ironically, and it made Dean want to touch and possess and want, not necessarily anything in particular, just Castiel entirely. 

The green eyed man's brain sparked at the idea of a new experience that he could bring to his lover, who still snored calmly next to him. He brought his hand up to hold Castiel's cheek, running his thumb along the soft lines under his eyes. When blue eyes greeted him, blinking tiredly, he smiled.

"Hey," He spoke softly. "Morning sunshine."

Castiel groaned. He could never get used to the feeling of just waking up, getting ahold of his surroundings every damn morning, adjusting his vision to brightness, after hours of seeing nothing. Dean chuckled low in his throat, enjoying the view of his lover, still tired. "I don't want to get up yet." Castiel said, voice hoarse from sleep.

The hunter caressed his chest, covered by one of his own shirts. "We don't have to, actually," He smiled, licked his lips and felt the adrenaline and arousal begin to run in his system. "I had an idea."

"If it's another weird food combination, I'll pass." The man replied, covering Dean's hand with his own and squeezing it. The hunter laughed, pressing his head against his pillow and turning to see Cas sporting a smile of his own. 

His heart pounded slow in his chest, but he had confidence enough to get closer, grab Cas' jaw and turn aside, lips meeting the bow above Castiel's lips. Still unaware of his partner's intentions, the ex-angel grinned and kissed back, hands roaming, grasping Dean's forearms where they held his frame. 

"I'm going to make you feel good." Dean whispered, lips closer to the other man's ear. He felt Castiel shiver under his touch and his mouth half part immediately. 

The hunter loved the way Castiel was quick to respond to his words and actions, the responsive small moans and groans, the goosebumps that automatically raised in Cas' tan skin every time. 

"You're unbelievable." Blue eyes fluttered close as he felt Dean kiss along his jaw and neck, tasting every bit of sleep that he had left and breathing his tiredness. Adrenaline started to set in, along with the now familiar warmth of arousal that grew towards his navel, hips and groin. 

"What?" The man chuckled against his lover's chest. Castiel sighed at the warm breath that lingered his skin. "Let me present you the wonders of morning sex."

"Whatever you want." Castiel breathed, voice low and barely a whisper. It amazed him the effect that Dean had on him. His touch, words, voice, breath, his body, his soul. Everything made Castiel feel an old, ancient even, need for gratefulness. He wanted to pray to his father and thank him for creating Dean, for setting his fate just right so they would fit so well, the same way that Dean's hips fitted so right, miraculously and perfectly in between his legs.

Dean's calloused hands lingered his lover's skin, worshiping every inch of skin and curve that he found along his way down. Castiel's mind was brought back to Earth when he felt Dean suck on the spot under his bellybutton, where his navel started. 

Castiel's veins ran fire instead of blood, making the hardness in his core grow by each second. He gripped his lover's shoulders and dug his nails there, hearing Dean moan against his skin. His hands, the same hands that gripped the Righteous Man out of Hell, came up to caress his hair, grip and pull at the strands, until Dean's hair was too far down to reach. Castiel pulled the covers up, watching the hunter move his mouth along the marking that his stiff cock made in his underwear. When green eyes looked up at him and fingers pulled down the fabric that protected his groin, Castiel rolled his head back and moaned. 

"Love you like this." Dean spoke, mouth on his bare skin. He shivered harder, if that was even possible. Castiel was sure it was; everything was possible with Dean. The hunter's hot tongue ran up his erect member, drawing a groan out of the ex-angel. 

"Dean, oh," He moaned, not being able to gaze away from the scene that played right in front of him. Dean Winchester was a sin and a miracle at the same time, the man that saved the world and was able to make a former angel of the Lord fall to his knees in command. Pink lips and hot tongue, green eyes that held back tears as he sucked Castiel like his life depended on it. Dean believed that it might.

He bobbed his head up and down, taking all of his lover into his mouth, hand stroking whenever he pulled away. His other hand snaked around his own cock, twisting inside his own fist, the feeling of pleasuring his partner and hearing his soft, breathy and submissive moans did wonders to his groin. 

"D-Dean," Castiel moaned, fingers locking in the sheets under him. "If you don't stop, I'm-"

The heat of Dean's mouth disappeared, but the wet run of his hand continued to stroke his cock. "You're so beautiful, Cas," His lips were pink and wet and sinful, but Castiel couldn't remember the last time he felt this desperate. He actually could, and it also involved Dean. It always did.

"Shut up and fuck me." Castiel blurted out, his voice unrecognizable, too low for his own liking. But Dean's green eyes filled with lust and his chest waved with each breath and chuckle.

He leveled up to straddle Castiel's frame between his arms and his hips between his legs, rocking their erections together, sloppily, but just right. "Morning sex is suppose to be passionate, sweetheart."

"You can't be passionate and get inside of me fast at the same time?" 

Dean smiled and kissed his lover, stealing the smart words out of him. "Goddamn, I love you."

"Love you too, Dean." Castiel got ahold of Dean's hips and circled his own, enjoying the dirty and uneven grind of their groin together. Both men moaned in unison, touching foreheads and wishing that time would never run again and stop at this exact moment. 

Being slick enough from Dean's saliva that dripped down and open enough after the sex of the previous night, Castiel lifted his knees and locked ankles in the small of Dean's back, bringing his hand down to grip his lover's hard cock and driving it towards his hole. The corners of the hunter's mouth twisted into a smirk as he realized his partner's intention. "Someone's in a rush."

Castiel didn't respond, but instead, followed with his movements and let Dean take control from there. As soon as the hunter pressed his hip forward and let his erection slide inside Cas, the amused expression dissipated from his face. He furrowed his brows and watched Castiel take every inch of him, mouth parted and eyes dark from lust. The man under him groaned at the stretch and gripped his strong shoulders, as if he would fall somewhere if he didn't.

"Move." Castiel whispered, but knew that Dean wasn't completely inside of him yet. 

Castiel watched God fill the oceans like a child that fills a bathtub with a teacup. He watched the animal's evolution and the man learn to walk during a millennia, but if Dean Winchester took more than a few seconds while driving his cock inside of him, he would snap, and Dean knew that. 

So the hunter didn't waste time, pulling away and driving right back in in one go, swallowing his lover's moans of reaction. "Fuck!" Castiel sighed against Dean's mouth.

"That's what I'm doing." 

Dean maintained that rhythm, consuming every bit of noise that Castiel made every time that he drove his member back in, consuming the sounds of flesh on flesh. He gripped the back of Castiel's knees and threw his legs over his shoulders, and that's when Castiel lost it. 

"Oh, Dean!" He shouted under the heated atmosphere that surrounded them. Dean snapped his hips faster, harder, enjoying the view of Castiel falling apart under him. His hands were everywhere in Dean, roaming every curve as if he was looking for something. When fingernails dug on his shoulder blades, Dean knew he had hit the stop. 

He remembered the first time they did this, and how Castiel completely fell apart when he found it; the bundle of nerves that pressed like a button to activate Castiel's most reckless noises and reactions, that made him truly human, succumbing to carnal, sinful desires that made him sweat and groan and want, want, want. Dean Winchester made him want. It was all his fault and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yes! Yes!" Castiel breathed repeatedly, watching Dean eat him up alive with hungry eyes that trembled above him. 

"Fuck, Cas," The hunter groaned, not being able to hold back the sight of his lover like this. He snapped his hips mercilessly and wondered if anything in his life could be better than this. "Love this, love you."

Castiel kissed the words pouring in Dean's mouth, enjoying that the sensations were too good for him to form proper sentences. A familiar pooling of heat began to form on his stomach. When he trailed a hand down to touch himself, he was interrupted by one of Dean's hands, grabbing ahold of both his wrists in a second and pinning them above his head. 

The sensation made Castiel want even more. 

He concentrated on the feelings and the warmth on his core, the way that every drive of his lover's cock inside of him turned his every nerve alive and so sensitive that it hurt. 

"Come on my cock, Cas, come for me." 

Dean Winchester was his button, and he pressed on it like a good soldier. The sensations were all to much until they materialized into a pool of liquid that spurted out of his untouched cock. "Dean!" He groaned, feeling the bliss take him over like grace took over an angel.

The hunter followed soon after, hips moving unevenly and sloppy, until his chase was over and he found his released in Castiel's kiss. The blue eyed man swallowed his final moan as he spilled inside of him, fingers grasping for him, for air, for anything. 

In silence, both men regained control of their breaths. Castiel trembled slightly every couple seconds, body still not used to the mixture of sensations and nerves. Dean chuckled amused; "You're adorable." He sighed, grabbing the towel that he kept by the nightstand for this specific purpose and wiping Castiel's torso. 

"Shut up and kiss me."

"You are full of commands today." The hunter smiled and did as he was told. He trailed Castiel's jaw with lingering fingers. "I love it."

Castiel could say a million things, with a million years of existence and words that he knew of, but he couldn't find anything that would express the sensations properly. So he embraced Dean with a tired body and a racing mind, and hoped that it would be enough.

Dean thought that it was.


End file.
